Corazón de Acero
by Weenhallo
Summary: No habían cambiado de mundo sin más. En realidad había sido su culpa, por toda la osadía que tuvo y porque no consiguió aprender de su error.   -Dicen que si te acercas demasiado al sol te quemas… -habló a la nada-, pensé que ya había aprendido la lección
1. Capítulo : El otro lado

Bien, este es mi primer fanfic sobre fullmetal y harry potter así que no seais muy duros ~ La historia aun no esta muy moldeada, tengo la idea principal de lo que quiero pero no se muy bien lo que meteré dentro, supongo que todo dependerá de mi humor :}

Por favor, dejad reviews y decidme si os gusto o no y si tengo algún fallo o algo que os gustaria que mejorase :D Tambien acepto ideas :P

Ya sabéis, sin reviews no hay actualización ~

PD: la historia se ambienta en el último curso de howarts. Edward tiene 17 y Al 16. Obviamente y por temas de la historia, esto no se desarrolla de acuerdo al libro de HP pues todos van a clase y aun no ha comenzado la verdadera batalla. Además, en el fic Sirius sigue vivo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque lo necesito. Sin más. El resto de cosas se adaptan en la medida de lo posible a la realidad.

Respecto a FMA, hay spoilers del manga. Así que si alguién no quiere saber el final de la historia que no lea esto o se enteraría.

COPYRIGHT: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y FullMetal Alchemist a Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo usos sus personajes para hacer mi historia. Nada me pertenece.

Espero que os guste ~

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: El otro lado.<p>

-¿Estáis seguros de que son Mortífagos? – Preguntó una voz-.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, he mirado en sus brazos y no llevan la marca del Señor Oscuro pero ¿quién más sería capaz de atravesar nuestras defensas así? –Replicó alguien-.

-Aun así… parecen demasiado jóvenes para ser Mortífagos… –contestó la primera voz-. Deberíamos esperar a confirmarlo.

La otra persona suspiró molesta por no poder hacer las cosas a su gusto y salió de la habitación en la que estaban cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-No tiene remedio… -sonrió tristemente y salió detrás de él-.

Estaba oscuro. Su mente parecía una piscina llena de pensamientos agitados y que lo confundían cada vez más. Abrió los ojos lentamente pero no consiguió ver nada. Los cerró de nuevo y volvió a probar, parecía que ahora se había acostumbrado un poco a la escasa luz de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor confuso pero apenas podía distinguir nada, intentó moverse con poco resultado, algo se lo impedía aunque a simple vista estaba sentado en una silla. Forcejeó pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Mierda… ¿Qué coño es esto? –se quejó-.

Volvió a intentarlo pero ni siquiera se movió un milímetro así que chasqueó la lengua molesto sin saber que estaba pasando.

El tiempo pasaba, o eso creía él. La verdad es que era imposible saberlo sin algún dato que le ayudase a confirmarlo. Aun así durante ese tiempo no pudo hacer nada por separarse de esa silla, pero peor aún, en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido recordar porque estaba ahí sentado. Aun así eso era lo que menos importaba… en realidad una preocupación creciente estaba empezando a carcomerle por dentro, ¿había conseguido traer a Al de vuelta? No estaba muy seguro de ello, qué demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar con vida el mismo. Grito de la impotencia de no saber nada de lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué está pasando? – alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe preocupado por el grito, sorprendiendo al muchacho- ¿Por qué narices gritas? –se acercó con precaución al cautivo, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría moverse-.

Silencio. El joven sólo miraba al que acababa de entrar desafiantemente. No pensaba abrir la boca hasta que no supiera que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Es que no piensas contestarme? Créeme, no te conviene ser terco, no dudaré en utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables contra un Mortífago, por muy joven que sea –sacó algo que parecía un palo de un bolsillo y apunto decidido al joven como si por el mero hecho de hacerlo estuviera seguro que todo estaba a su favor-.

El muchacho no pudo evitar reírse, intentó contenerse, intentó parecer serio y desafiante pero le fue imposible. ¿Qué se creía ese tío? ¿Es que estaba loco? Era Edward Elric, un simple palito no acabaría con él.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido? – se confundió el que le apuntaba. Sabía que los Mortífagos estaban locos pero no tanto como para reírse de tal amenaza.

Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle con algún improperio cuando alguien más entró en la habitación interrumpiéndole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Remus? –preguntó la voz de antes. Una mujer pelirroja entró a la habitación descubriendo que el muchacho presó había despertado finalmente. –Ya te he dicho que no sabemos si es un Mortífago, no puedes lanzarle un _cruciatus _así como así.

-Lo sé pero su silencio me ha sacado de quicio Molly – Edward miró a la mujer interesado, ella parecía levemente más cuerda que el hombre. Al menos no le había amenazado con un palo.

-Está bien Remus, últimamente estamos todos muy susceptibles. Quizá deberías ir a descansar –le miró preocupada.

-Sí Remus, quizás deberías irte a descansar –ambos miraron sorprendidos a quién había hablado. Edward no había podido evitar decir esas palabras de forma burlona. A pesar de su situación, que no parecía muy buena, la situación no podía dejar de parecerle graciosa.

Lupin se acercó de nuevo al joven con ese palo enfundado en la mano de nuevo y lo apretó contra su garganta de forma amenazante.

-Te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo. Si aun sigues vivo es porque necesitamos información de cómo habéis pasado nuestras líneas defensivas- siseó-.

A Edward esas palabras, más que infundirle miedo le crearon una pequeña esperanza. Si no había oído mal ese loco había hablado en plural y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡¿Dónde está? –ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la ansiedad en su voz. Necesita verlo, necesitaba saber que su querido hermano estaba bien. Pero había cometido un error, acababa de darles una ventaja a esas personas.

Remus sonrió satisfecho. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba pero le serviría igual.

-Te llevaré con ellos una vez que contestes mis preguntas. –Dijo sin lugar a réplica-.

Edward le miró con odio, pero a la vez confundido porque parecía que más de una persona había llegado con él a ese lugar y no sabía quién podía haber sido.

-Está bien, pero como averigüé que algo le ha pasado juro que te mataré –dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras-.

Remus rió de nuevo sin creer una palabra de lo que decía.

-Molly, llama al resto. Diles que va a hablar. –Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Edward-.

La mujer salió de la habitación y no fue hasta un rato después que volvió con un grupo de personas.

-Me sorprende que sea tan fácil hacerle hablar, ¿estás seguro de que no es una trampa? –Habló uno de los presentes-.

-No lo creó, en cuanto le he dicho que las personas que venían con él estaban capturados también, no dudó en hablar –sonrió Remus.

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿un Mortífago preocupado de sus compañeros? Nunca imaginé ver algo así –habló un hombre de nariz ganchuda.

-Aún no sabemos si es un Mortífago Severus… -le recordó Molly.

Remus carraspeó para que se callasen. No era momento de divagar sobre eso cuando podían hacer las preguntas directamente. Miró a Edward y empezó a preguntar cosas simples.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Edward Elric. –Miró con furia a todos los presentes, no soportaba haber caído en el juego pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasase a su hermano ahora que estaba seguro de haberlo recuperado.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –siguió Remus.

-17 –respondió secamente-. Venga, ¿enserio? Pregúntame algo más interesante, no me digas que me tienes inmovilizado sólo para saber esto… -lo retó.

Remus le miró abochornado y alguien le apartó cansado de la rebeldía del joven.

-Yo haré las preguntas Remus- dijo un joven antes de posar su mirada en Edward-. Bien Edward, ¿comprendes por qué estás aquí?

Negó sin molestarse en responder con su voz. Realmente estaba perdido, no le gustaba admitirlo pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Acaso no has venido bajo las ordenes de Lord Voldemort? –siguió hablando.

Edward lo miró confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaban hablando.

-¿Lord qué? ¿Es que es alguien famoso que deba conocer? –preguntó medio riendo por el ridículo nombre.

-Sirius… nadie que esté bajo el mandató del señor Oscuro se reiría así de Él –le dijo el de nariz ganchuda al interrogador.

Todos murmuraron palabras ininteligibles para los oídos de Edward, que estaban empezando a embotarse. En todo este tiempo la adrenalina no le había hecho darse cuenta, pero realmente se encontraba mal. Aun así no era el momento adecuado para mostrar debilidad así que tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en ello.

-Si no tenéis más preguntas quiero ver a los otros –omitió el dato de que uno de ellos era su hermano y el otro no sabía quién era. No quería darles más ventajas a esos tipos.

Sirius miró al muchacho de nuevo.

-Aún no. Todavía quedan algunas preguntas –dijo-.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado y se encontraba mal. Quería que todo terminase de una vez para poder irse con su hermano pero nada parecía estar a su favor.

-Dices que no sabes quién es el Señor Oscuro, pero entonces, ¿cómo y para qué has entrado aquí? -ciertamente es algo que Edward también desconocía y quería averiguar pero contestar eso no haría que lo creyesen. Se resignó.

-No lo sé… ni siquiera sé donde estoy o por qué estoy aquí –les miró-. No recuerdo absolutamente nada después de… -se calló. Un escalofrió atravesó su espina dorsal al recordar lo que había pasado.

Habían vencido a _Father_, estaba seguro de eso y entonces dio su puerta de la verdad a cambió de recuperar a Alphonse… pero después… ¿Qué había pasado después? Estaba en blanco. No se explicaba cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Intentó hacer memoria.

-¿Pretendes que nos lo creamos? Sólo alguien muy poderoso podría romper nuestra defensa –replicó Sirius.

-¿Y qué pretendes que te diga cuando no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas? ¡Lo único que tiene sentido de lo que me has preguntado es mi nombre y mi edad porque es lo único que se! –gritó cada vez con menor paciencia.

-Está bien, tranquilos todos. Creo que está claro que estos muchachos no son Mortífagos –intentó calmar las aguas Molly. Sabía que no quedarían convencidos por sus palabras pero hace media hora, cuando interrogaron a los otros dos, parecían tan confusos como lo estaba ahora Edward y eso la hacía dudar de si realmente eran enemigos o sólo personas con mala suerte-. Apóyame Arthur –miró a su marido buscando un aliado.

-Yo… no se qué pensar querida –miró a su mujer-. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tú no dirías algo así sin estar segura de tus palabras, al fin y al cabo, tenemos muchos hijos que proteger y no dirías eso si no estuvieses segura de que no nos harán daño…

-Está bien, vamos fuera a hablar de esto. No es conveniente que él no s escuche –dijo Sirius señalando a Edward antes de salir con el resto.

Cerraron la puerta. Todo volvió a la oscuridad total. Suspiró agotado y cerró los ojos. Cada vez se encontraba peor y el dolor de su brazo derecho empezaba a ser una tortura, pero no podía quejarse. Al menos lo tenía otra vez. Ahora era casi humano, si es que alguien como él se podía considerar humano… había cometido demasiados pecados en su vida como para merecer ese término.

Sonrió tristemente por los pensamientos que llegaba a tener en la oscuridad, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar un haz de luz. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y volvió a ver a esa mujer de antes, Molly, que venía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Edward la miró mientras ella se acercaba. Ninguno dijo una palabra, él estaba demasiado cansado y ella no sabía que decir. Al final se decidió a hablar.

-Hemos acordado que no sois peligrosos… -le miró-. Espero no equivocarme con mi intuición, porque entonces sería la culpable de un gran pecado…

Edward sonrió cansadamente. Pecados… en verdad podía ser un pecado dejar libre a alguien como él. Trago saliva molesto consigo mismo por la clase de sentimientos que estaba teniendo. No podía permitirse el lujo de venirse abajo, tenía que ser fuerte. Volvió a mirar a Molly.

-¿Cómo están los otros? –dijo despacio-.

-Tranquilo, están bien. Ahora podrás verlos –sacó lo que para Edward seguía siendo un palo y tras decir unas palabras notó que su cuerpo volvía a tener movilidad. –Vamos, sígueme-.

Se levantó despacio de la silla haciendo un gran esfuerzo y comenzó a arrastrar los pies detrás de la pelirroja para seguirla. Salió de la habitación y cerró los ojos apresuradamente. La luz llegaba a ser muy molesta después de tanto tiempo en la sombra. Se paró un segundo intentando acostumbrarse y se apoyó en la pared para mantener las fuerzas. La mujer lo miró.

-¿Estás bien? –le vio afirmar con la cabeza.

Unos segundos después volvió a abrir los ojos y tras parpadear un par de veces consiguió acostumbrarse a la luz y siguieron su camino.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero estaban en una casa. El sitio podría haber sido acogedor con otra decoración, quizá pintando las paredes y quitando un poco del polvo acumulado. Pero eso no era importante. Siguió caminando tras Molly preguntándose cuando llegarían a donde su hermano.

Tras recorrer todo el pasillo entraron en una habitación que no era muy diferente de la suya. La misma oscuridad, el mismo olor a moho, el mismo silencio. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior mirando a Molly con desconfianza por si lo iba a encerrar allí ahora.

Ella le instó a pasar con una sonrisa y encendió una vela para dejar ver el interior. Allí estaba él. No podía creerlo… ¿Acaso habían acabado así por él? Quizás después del intercambio pasó algo y por su culpa habían sido encerrados de esa forma. Se acercó unos pasos a la silla donde estaba esa persona que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

-Coronel… -se acercó un poco más-. ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? –Le gritó antes de pegarle un buen golpe en la cabeza-. ¡No me diga que esto es culpa suya! Si es la venganza de alguna mujer a la que le ha roto el corazón yo no tengo nada que ver, así que no me involucre en sus historias –le miró furioso y le iba a volver a pegar, pero notaba como las fuerzas se le iban así que decidió calmarse.

-… - Roy miraba a su subordinado sin poder creerlo, realmente seguía vivo. La alegría le invadió y se levantó de la silla en la que le habían dicho que esperase pacientemente -. Estás… estás vivo… pensé que Al y tu habíais muerto… -habló ignorando el comentario y el golpe del menor-.

Edward lo miró confuso. ¿Morir? Bueno, es cierto que él también pensó en que había muerto, pero por qué el Coronel iba a pensar algo así se le escapaba… había algo que todavía no conseguía encajar en todo el puzle, porque parece que esto no tenía nada que ver con los líos de faldas de Mustang.

Aun así no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Todavía no había visto a Al. Necesitaba ver por sí mismo como su hermano tenía de nuevo su cuerpo. Estaba ansioso por comprobarlo.

Molly los llevó a ambos a donde estaba Alphonse, quien se encontraba en su silla esperando a que alguien apareciese.

-¡Hermano! –Gritó en cuando vio a Edward atravesar la puerta-. ¡Vuelvo a ser yo! Al fin tengo cuerpo –sonrió felizmente y corrió a abrazar a su hermano haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-Al, estás bien –lo abrazó con cariño, porque al fin había conseguido darle lo que tanto tiempo y sacrificio les costó-. Siento haber tardado tanto… siento no haber podido recuperar tu cuerpo antes…

-Hermano… -le miró con cariño porque sabía que dijese lo que dijese Edward no cambiaria nunca-.

Roy sonrió por la escena que estaban teniendo los dos y por la expresión que tenía la mujer de su lado, que sin duda alguna no había entendido nada de la conversación que habían tenido los hermanos.

Molly se recompuso como pudo y carraspeó llamando la atención de los Elric.

-Muy bien muchachos, ahora que se han reencontrado todos vayamos a un lugar más cómodo antes de que nos expliquen más sobre quienes son – dejó espacio en la puerta para que Roy saliese y ella lo siguió-.

Alphonse se levantó del suelo rápidamente por miedo a perderse si se retrasaban y Edward hizo el mismo gesto pero sus fuerzas ya no daban más de sí. Sintió un mareo y la vista se le nubló. Aun así consiguió mantenerse de pie, pero entonces un dolor muy fuerte recorrió su brazo derecho y se le escapó un aullido de dolor antes de perder la consciencia.

-¡HERMANO!

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado ~<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sed sinceros. Eso si, por favor, no falteis al respecto ¿eh?

Una última cosa. ¿Queréis romance? ¿Entre quién?

Bye 3


	2. Intercambio equivalente

Hola de nuevo ~

Traigo el capitulo 2. Espero que os guste. Pronto acabará esta parte de la historia a la que consideraría un poco como la introducción y cuando eso pase la acción llegará sin mucho retraso ;)

Gracias por los reviews ~ no son muchos pero me animan a seguir :P Me esforzaré para que con el paso del tiempo más gente se anime a comentar ^_^

Como me han pedido yaoi lo introduciré en la historia. No es forzado. Es algo que ya tenia en mente y algo que la historia me iba a pedir por si misma en los próximos capítulos así que ya vereis poco a poco las parejas que van a salir. Solo aviso, habrá muchos lios ~

Este es otro capitulo corto. Siento no hacerlos más largos, no es por vagancia ni nada parecido. Tampoco planeo la longitud. Es sóo que lo que quiero contar en cada capítulo no necesita de más palabras. A cambio de eso, intentaré actualizar con mayor rapidez.

**COPYRIGHT:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y FullMetal Alchemist a Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo usos sus personajes para hacer mi historia. Nada me pertenece.

**Sin reviews no hay actualización ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <em>Intercambio equivalente.<em>**

_"Edward… Edward…" _

_Las palabras se arrastraban lentamente, como si pronunciarlas doliese. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado._

_"Vuelve… a mi…"_

_Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz, no estaba seguro de por qué pero parecía sufrir tanto… como si un trozo de si mismo hubiera sido arrancado, como si algo faltase… como si fuera…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe bruscamente, ¿Qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor intentando identificar donde estaba pero no reconoció nada. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de soñar pero le había dejado una sensación extraña y parecía haberle alterado bastante.

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero soltó un quejido por el dolor del brazo ¿Es que acaso había tenido un rechazó? La idea de que algo así pudiera sucederle ahora no ayudó a que se calmara, aunque con suerte, sería un simple dolor, a fin de cuentas ese brazo era suyo así que no tenía porque sufrir algo así. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque un ser muy extraño entró en la habitación con una bandeja llena de cosas.

-Malditos sangre sucia que ensucian la casa de mis señores –gruñó antes de dejar las cosas sobre una mesita -. Haga lo que quiera con eso, tómelo o no, pero váyase de la casa de mis amos, estúpido –le dijo a Edward antes de salir-.

La escena había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa? ¿Una quimera? Puso cara de repugnancia al pensar que alguien pudiera haber vuelto a experimentar con quimeras.

Miró lo que le había traído, pero no se sentía con muchas ganas de tomarlo así que se deslizó lentamente fuera de la cama para buscar a su hermano y a Roy e irse de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces sois de los buenos? –Preguntó un chico joven que estaba sentado en el salón con Alphonse y Roy-. ¿Y cómo aparecisteis de la nada? ¡Moló muchísimo! Kreacher salió corriendo del susto –se rió-.<p>

-¡Ronald! ¿Cómo puedes reírte de ese pobre elfo? ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? -le preguntó la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado-.

-Claro Hermione, pero no precisamente por Kreacher… -dijo guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha que se sonrojó levemente-.

Harry se rio por la insinuación de su amigo mientras Al y Roy les miraban sin entender nada. El más pequeño abrió la boca para hablar pero Harry le interrumpió.

-No les hagáis caso, siempre están así cuando se trata de elfos domésticos –dijo un joven de gafas redondas-. Pero no estaría mal que contestaseis a las preguntas de Ron –les miró fijamente. No pensaba confiar en unas personas que habían salido de la nada-.

-Pues… -empezó a decir Alphonse. Lo que él en realidad quería saber era que era un elfo doméstico ¿Una especie de gato quizá? A lo mejor podía quedárselo si su hermano no se enteraba-.

-No digas una palabra más, Al –Todos miraron de donde venia la voz y vieron bajar al que faltaba-.

-¡Hermano! Aun deberías estar descansando, estás muy débil y… -empezó a decir nervioso-.

-Sabes que no lo haré, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que nos hayamos largado de este lugar –miró a los tres amigos desafiantemente intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de las molestias que sufría en el brazo-.

-Hagane, estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Deberías descansar o te encogerás más –se burló el pelinegro-.

-¡A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDES VERLO NI CON MIL LUPAS! –Gritó tirándose encima del mayor-.

-Calmate Ed, era una broma ¡una broma! –dijo mientras intentaba librarse de él-. Alphonse, yo diría que ya está bastante… -no acabo de decirlo porque Edward paró de repente quejándose del brazo-. Hagane, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… no es nada… –dijo mientras sujetaba su hombro con la otra mano intentando calmar el dolor. Al y Roy le miraron preocupados, estaba claro que el rubio no estaba en su mejor condición-.

Los tres muchachos que estaban con ellos y habían presenciado la escena cada vez estaban más curiosos sobre esas personas. Para nada se comportaban como el resto y el más bajo de todos ellos parecía que tenía problemas con su altura.

-¿Tomaste las pociones que te subieron? Las hizo mi madre –habló Ron-. Deberían ayudarte a mejorar rápidamente.

Edward negó con la cabeza. ¿Pociones? No se bebería algo con un nombre tan… tan "mágico". Se negaba a creer en la magia. No tenía ninguna base científica así que era imposible que existiese. Era sólo que esas personas estaban locas.

-Volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando antes… -interrumpió Harry sin mucho interés en el dolor del rubio- ¿por qué no ibais a decirnos sobre vosotros? ¿Tenéis algo que ocultar? –Preguntó suspicaz-.

-Comprenderás que no tengo por qué decirle nada sobre mí a alguien que me ha retenido contra mi voluntad… -le miró Edward serio-. Intercambio equivalente, nosotros ya hemos respondido vuestras preguntas antes, ahora es turno de que las hagamos nosotros.

A los ojos de Harry ese chico parecía más inteligente de lo que podría verse a primera vista. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y suspiró sin poder rebatir sus palabras.

-Está bien, ¿Qué queréis saber? –dijo-.

-Para empezar, ¿Dónde narices estamos y como hemos llegado aquí?

Los tres amigos les miraron, ¿acaso realmente no tenían ni idea de donde estaban? Era muy raro que alguien hubiese conseguido llegar hasta allí por simple casualidad.

-Estamos en Grimmauld Place, en la sede, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de la Orden del Fénix –dijo eso último como si supusiera que los otros quedarían sorprendidos, pero sólo aumentó su confusión-.

-Por favor, explícate mejor porque no tenemos ni idea de que estás hablando –dijo Alphonse con calma antes de que su hermano perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía cuando no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor-.

-¿Dónde habéis estado los últimos años de vuestra vida? ¿Es que no sabéis nada? Es ridículo –saltó Ron-. Todo el mundo sabe lo que la Orden hizo por todos en el pasado y como lucharon contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

De nuevo, las miradas de confusión no se hicieron esperar. Seguían sin tener ni idea de que hablaban, aunque Edward empezaba a atar hilos.

-Entonces… ese tal sin-nombre es Lord Voldemort ¿no? –Se aventuró a adivinar ya que antes habían nombrado a esa persona-.

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados y sumamente sorprendidos de que ese muchacho se atreviese a pronunciar su nombre, en especial Harry, que en cierto sentido, se sentía importante por no tener miedo de decir su nombre.

El tiempo siguió pasando mientras los tres magos les explicaban que habían aparecido de la nada en la cocina de la casa, inconscientes y que todos habían pensado que eran Mortífagos que estaban intentando pasar las barreras de protección mágicas.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho "mágicas"? Eso no es posible… -dijo Edward interrumpiéndolos-.

-¿De qué hablas? Aquí todos somos magos, y de los buenos –respondió extrañado Harry-.

Siguieron con el relato diciéndoles que habían estado inconscientes dos días, excepto Edward que paso cinco días sin despertar. Y ahora que sabían que no eran peligrosos, solamente un poco "raros" podrían irse en cuanto les quitasen de la memoria los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en esos días.

Edward frunció el ceño molesto ante ese último dato. Parecía que la locura de esas personas era desmesurada. Pociones, barreras mágicas, y ahora ¿borrarle la memoria?… Estaba empezando a preocuparse realmente, pero no pretendía quedarse mucho más tiempo hay, sobre todo con gente tan rara a su alrededor.

-Oh no. No pienso dejar que nadie me toque los recuerdos –dijo Roy-. No quiero que por error me quiten de la mente a las hermosas señoritas que me esperan en casa –se rió como un bobo-.

-Es necesario, no os podréis ir si os quitamos los recuerdos. No nos podemos arriesgar a que seáis capturados y descubráis nuestro escondite- habló Hermione seriamente-.

-Me da lo mismo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto y parece que aquí todos estáis locos. Yo estoy con Roy, nadie nos quitará nada –dijo Edward levantándose de la silla-. Vamos Al, nos largamos.

Los tres se levantaron dispuestos a irse pero algo les empujó de nuevo a sus asientos.

-No podéis iros, lo siento mucho – dijo Sirius que apareció de entre las sombras con el palo de antes en la mano-. Vosotros tres, fuera –les indicó al joven trío de magos-. Tengo que hablar con ellos a solas.

Los tres se levantaron sin decir nada. Quizá en otra ocasión hubieran protestado pero esta vez Sirius se veía bastante serio como para molestarle.

Después de comprobar que se habían ido, se sentó donde anteriormente habían estado los tres chicos y miró a sus acompañantes.

-Es obvio que vosotros no sois normales –dijo-.

-Mira quién habló –bufó Edward-. ¿Cómo has conseguido pararnos con ese palo?

-¿Palo? –Le miró confuso- ¿Te refieres a mi varita?

-¿A qué otra cosa podríamos referirnos? –Habló ahora Roy-.

-¿Acaso no sois magos? –se extrañó Sirius. No era posible que un mago no supiera sobre varitas y menos que un muggle entrase en esa casa.

-¿Magos? –Se rió Edward- ¿por quién nos tomas? ¿Pretendes que creamos que la magia existe? –Siguió riendo aunque algo molesto por tanta insistencia en el tema de la magia-.

Sirius se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento confundido y pensativo.

-Kreacher –llamó y el mismo "bicho raro" de antes apareció de la nada asustando a los alquimistas -, dile a Arthur, a Remus y a Severus que vengan ahora mismo –el elfo desapareció entre murmullos maliciosos-.

-¿Qué era eso?- dijo Al con ojos sorprendidos-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Si no sabían lo que era una varita no podía esperar que supieran lo que era un elfo doméstico.

-Un elfo doméstico. Viven para servirnos –explicó con tranquilidad-. Y antes de que preguntes, ellos son felices haciéndolo, no son esclavos.

Edward puso cara de pocos amigos. A sus ojos eso no dejaba de parecer una quimera y el sólo pensamiento de que esas personas hayan experimentado con humanos le daba repugnancia. Miró a su hermano y a Roy, que parecían haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Nina… -susurró Alphonse invadido por los recuerdos. Roy le acarició el pelo dándole apoyo. Le gustaría mandar ahora mismo a la cárcel a esas personas pero no era el momento. No aun. Cuando salieran de esa casa y consiguiera contactar con la milicia se encargaría personalmente de detenerlos a todos.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió en el ambiente. Nadie sabía que decir ya que a los alquimistas el tema de las quimeras les había puesto tensos. Sirius les miró escrutadoramente. Parecían simples personas aunque su comportamiento fuera algo distinto del normal.

Fijó su mirada en el rubio. No quería admitirlo, pero le había fascinado desde el mismo momento en que lo vio. Por eso mismo había empujado a Lupin para interrogarlo por sí mismo. Había sido un comportamiento estúpido pero quería escuchar el sonido de su voz dirigido a él y no a su amigo. Se rió mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? No es que ese chico fuera alguien especial… ni siquiera lo conocía de nada. Simplemente destacaba. Tenía un pelo rubio brillante y largo que muchas mujeres morirían por conseguir y sus ojos… esos ojos… ¿cómo describirlos? A simple vista eran unos ojos de color miel dorado. Ya de por si eso era extraño pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención. Era la profundidad que tenían, parecía que si te detenías a mirarlos acabarías arrastrado a un pozo lleno de sentimientos. Nunca había visto a nadie de su edad con tanta fuerza y determinación en sus ojos, ni siquiera Harry, quien había pasado por tanto, había tenido esa chispa. Eso le hizo pensar… ¿Qué era lo que empujaba a ese muchacho a tener esa mirada? Se acomodó en su asiento dejando a un lado esos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo que perder con esos extraños.

Miró a su izquierda y vio que al fin llegaban Lupin, Severus y Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius? –Dijo Remus poniéndose a su lado-.

-Estos tres –les señaló concentrándose de nuevo en el tema que les afectaba-, no tienen ni idea de que es la magia o eso dicen…

Los tres que acababan de llegar abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la noticia y les miraron intrigados. Los alquimistas pronto se empezaron a sentir incómodos y estudiados.

-¿Nos podrían decir que les pasa? –Habló amablemente Alphonse-.

-Vosotros… si no sois magos… es imposible que pasarais nuestras defensas –hablaba más para sí mismo que para el resto Severus-, entonces… ¿cómo es posible?

-¿Podría ser que si sean magos pero que nadie les haya adiestrado nunca? –Propuso Arthur-. Quizás se les fuera de las manos y por accidente hayan acabado aquí…

-Es posible pero sería muy raro… -continuó Remus-. La magia sin control puede ser muy peligrosa…

-Y puede que por eso mismo hayan podido pasar la defensa pero al mismo tiempo acabar inconscientes- acabó Sirius sonriente ya que esa teoría tenía bastante sentido para ellos, que nunca podrían imaginar lo que eran sus huéspedes en realidad-.

Los tres espectadores estaban mirándolos hablar sin enterarse de nada. Sólo especulaban sobre lo que eran ellos pero no los tenían en cuenta. Eso molestó un poco a Edward, que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban tomando por un mago, ¡un mago! Por dios, eso sí que era un insulto.

Su hermano lo miró porque sabía que montaría una escena si pudiera pero le dijo con los ojos que no, quizás, después de todo, era mejor que creyesen eso. Algo no le daba buena espina, y aunque no sabía que era, estaba convencido de que discutir con ellos no era la mejor solución.

Roy tosió para llamar la atención de los magos.

-Disculpen señores. Si no he entendido mal dicen que somos… magos –arrastró la palabra de lo ridícula que le pareció-, y también que ustedes lo son. Por tanto –señalo el palo de Sirius-, supongo que eso es una varita y que la Orden en la que estáis es de magos ¿me equivoco? –Dijo con tono analizador-.

-Es como has dicho, y por eso no podemos permitir que recordéis nada. Podría ser peligroso –dijo Remus-.

Edward frunció el ceño. Él no quería que le tocasen sus recuerdos. No podía arriesgarse a olvidar sus pecados.

-¿No hay otra forma? –preguntó-.

Los magos dudaron. Claro que había otra forma, pero les acababan de conocer y ni siquiera sabían lo que era la magia hace cinco minutos, aun así, la mirada de ese joven no les permitió ocultarles la otra opción. La determinación que antes había visto Sirius ahora estaba mezclada con preocupación y quizás… algo de súplica.

-Hay otra manera… -dijo Sirius no muy convencido-. Podríais empezar a asistir a las clases en Hogwarts y servir en la Orden…

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? –Preguntó Alphonse-.

-Ni siquiera saben eso, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Remus-.

-No seas injusto, tenemos que darles esa opción también. Puede que todo esto no haya sido una casualidad y tenga que pasar así… -replicó Sirius de forma algo incierta. No sabía porque estaba confiando en esos extraños, sólo sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer-.

Remus suspiró.

-Hogwarts es una institución, un colegio para magos. Podríais asistir para aprender magia y ayudarnos a combatir contra el Señor Oscuro –explicó-.

Los alquimistas seguían pensando que estaban todos locos pero no dejaron de seguirles la corriente y aceptaron esa opción.

-Está bien, iremos a ese lugar –dijo Edward. No sabía hasta donde podría llevar ese juego de magos pero parecía que esa sería su oportunidad para salir de la casa sin mayores riesgos -.

-¿Pero no creéis que yo soy un poco mayor para ir allí? –Replicó Roy-. No es que me esté llamando viejo ni nada por el estilo pero digo yo que alguien de mi edad resaltaría un poco entre estudiantes de 15 años –explicó. No sabía si ese lugar llamado Hogwarts existía o no pero la idea de ir a un lugar con jovencitas en minifalda le resultaba muy interesante-. El uniforme de las chicas tendrá falda ¿no?

Edward le dio un codazo y le dedicó una mirada asesina. Odiaba que incluso en una situación como esa él sólo se preocupase de los uniformes femeninos.

-Tú iras como ayudante del profesor Snape y así aprenderás –dijo Remus y Snape dejo escapar un gruñido de desagrado-. Y sí, el uniforme consta de una falda, pero más te vale no hacer algo fuera de lugar –amenazó-.

-Genial… esto será divertido –rió Roy-.

* * *

><p>Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo llegarán a Hogwarts por fin o esa es mi intención :P<p>

Así que esperad por mi actualización ~

Bye 33


End file.
